


Ultimate Trap

by Eastofthemoon



Series: Something Familiar [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cats, Familiars, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Team as Family, Witch AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: Pidge refuses to get her fur brushed and there's no way she is going to let herself get caught.





	Ultimate Trap

Pidge knew she couldn’t hide forever, but that didn’t stop her from trying. She peeked her small cat head out from under Coran’s berry bush before she began to stalk across the yard. 

_No sign of Allura or the others,_ Pidge thought gleefully. _I just need to get into the library, and I can just hideout there._

She paused momentarily to clean her front paw before headed to the backdoor. Honestly, she didn’t understand why everyone made such a big deal about it. A cat’s fur getting a bit matted was normal. It didn’t bother Pidge, so frankly she didn’t understand Allura’s instance she brush it.

Her fur was fine. It didn’t interrupt her reading time, she wasn’t uncomfortable, so why fuss over it? Although, Allura wasn’t nearly as bad as the others were. Even Keith, which surprised Pidge slightly, straight out told Pidge she needed a brushing.

It was at that point Pidge had made her grand escape and had been out of sight since. She was the smallest of the cats so it was easy for her to duck inside any small space she could find.

_They’ll give up eventually,_ Pidge thought. _I know they all got better things-_

She paused. Set up on the backstep was a plate of peanut butter cookies, Pidge’s top favorite treat. Set up right next to it was a box which was propped up with a stick.

“They...they can’t be serious,” Pidge muttered as she drew closer. She half expected to see a string attached to the stick, but saw nothing.

Pidge looked over the box expecting to see some kind of gadget or trick behind it, but nope. She smelled no magic or saw anything else that indicated it was nothing more than a regular box.

“This is sad,” Pidge said as she poked the box with her paw. “I can’t believe they actually thought would work-”

“GOT YA!”

Pidge grunted as she felt large paws pin her. She froze as she glanced up to see Lance’s lion face full of pride as he stared down at her.

“Ha!” Lance growled as he looked over his shoulder. “See, Hunk! I told you it would work!”

Hunk appeared in his cat form and sadly shook his head. “I..I apologize for doubting you.”

“LET GO!” Pidge squirmed with a meow. “And your silly trap didn’t work! It didn’t catch me!”

Lance clicked his tongue. “Pidge, Pidge, the box was never meant to trap you.” 

Pidge choked as the realization dawned on to her. “You..figured I would be examining it long enough for you to pounce on me.”

“Yup and looks like you proved that old saying is true.” Lance grinned. “Curiosity killed the cat.”

Pidge glared. “And satisfaction brought it back.”

Lance blinked. “Huh?”

“It’s the rest of the saying,” Hunk explained, “people always quote the first half, but never remember the second.”

“So, it doesn’t apply here,” Pidge meowed as she wiggled.

Lance rolled his eyes as he sat up and went to pick up Pidge. “Whatever, let’s just go get your fur brushed-”

Pidge used the moment to transform into her lion form and growled. “You’ll have to catch me first!” She cried before she ran.

“Get back here!” Lance declared as he gave chase.

Hunk shook his head as Keith’s head appeared out of the bushes. “So..that almost worked.”

Hunk shrugged. “Yeah, but guess now it’s time for Plan B.”

Keith twitched his ears. “Plan B?”

“Wait for Pidge to wear herself out until she’s too tired to argue anymore,” Hunk explained.

“Ah,” Keith said thoughtfully as he watched Lance pounce onto Pidge and then to the plate of cookies. “Think she mind if we have one?”

“Way ahead of you,” Hunk said as he went over to the plate to snag a cookie.


End file.
